Bolt:Revenge
by AstonMartinLover
Summary: A group of former Sector X experiments swear revenge on the United States, and attempt to recruit Bolt to help them.
1. Chapter 1

**Bolt: Revenge**

"WHERE IS IT?!!"

A man in a white coat sat petrified in his office chair. His eyes were deadlocked on a brown dog.

The dog was scrawny and looked malnourished. He had a severely mutilated right eye.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" The man replied.

"Doc, don't lie to me. I've been lied to too many times for one lifetime. Where are the cages?"

The doctor shook his head. "We don't have…cages."

The dog scratched behind his ear. "Well then…I guess it's time for…how do you humans call it?"

He thought a second. "Ah. Good cop. Bad cop."

The doctor squealed in fear. The dog smashed his paw down on the man's hand. There was a crunch.

The man shrieked in pain. Blood began streaming from his now useless appendage.

"WHERE IS IT?!!"

The doctor put up his remaining hand. "Here. The control panel for the holding cell is over here."

"Holding cells. You people disgust me." The dog growled.

The doctor pointed to the keypad.

"Open it." The dog said calmly.

"WHAT?!!" The doctor exclaimed. "I'm not…"

The dog leaped forward, placing his paw on the doctor's throat.

"I guess a hand isn't enough of a message. How'd you like it if I crushed your head?"

The doctor nodded. "I-I'll do it…"

He tapped in some numbers on the keypad. There was a metallic clink and then a sound of loud growling.

Six dogs limped and crawled into the room. They each had an expression of pain and confusion upon their faces.

They looked first at the brown dog, then at the doctor, clearly unsure of what to do.

"Hello my friends." The brown dog said.

The six dogs stared at the dog, puzzled.

"Who're you?" A small gray one asked.

"Me?" The dog smiled. "I am like you. I am different. I am never hungry. I never sleep. I am indestructible. And I have been shut away for these offences. Ones I did not intentionally commit. Powers."

The growling dogs had gone silent. The gray one spoke again.

"So…what do you want?"

The dog smiled pleasantly. "I want to use this power. I want you all to use this power. Together we can show the humans what kind of a mistake they have made. I want you for revenge."

The doctor was staring at his shattered, bleeding hand.

The dog turned to him and smiled menacingly. "You don't have to feel the pain."

The doctor turned and stared at the dog. "What?"

The dog suddenly let loose a stream of green beams from his eyes. There was a scream as the doctor was sliced in two.

"In fact…you don't have to feel anything at all." The dog said coldly.

The other dogs stared at the dead doctor. "Nice shot. So what do you want from us? Other than that there…revenge thing?"

"We can't have our revenge yet." The dog explained. "First we must find the eighth surviving experiment."

"Well…how do we do that? And who are you anyway?" The gray dog asked.

The dog looked around him and smiled.

"My name is Rev. Anyone want to meet a celebrity?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bolt was a complicated dog.

One side of him was that of a normal, seven year old german shepherd. Another side was that of Bolt the super dog.

Immortal, unstoppable, incredible. But that side had been showing itself less and less lately. Arthritis had plagued the middle aged dog, and the last few months had been painful.

He missed his younger years. He could tell that his life was finally winding down. But this wouldn't stop him from having fun.

"Ugh…" He muttered. His eyes opened. He was lying in an alleyway.

"Wha…?" Bolt had no idea where he was.

"Hey buddy, you aight?" A spotted dog asked.

Bolt groaned. "Yeah. Wh…Where am I?"

The dog chuckled. "You in over your head." His eyes suddenly widened. "Oh god. You that dog? That soopa-dog?"

Bolt frowned. "My names Bolt."

"Yeah! You is that soopa-dog! Wit all those soopa-powers!"

"Uh…yeah I guess. You think I need to go to the vet?" Bolt asked rubbing his head.

"Nah my man. I'll get you to my pad. I take care o you."

He leaned forward to help Bolt up. Suddenly he slipped.

One of his claws impaled Bolts leg. He yelped in pain.

"Oh damn, sorry. You aight? I really sorry!"

Bolt took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It's not your fault. I…I think I'll just go home."

"Man, but my place is right ova there!" The dog pointed in no general direction.

Bolt shook his head. "No, no I think I'll just go home. Thanks anyway."

Bolt turned and limped away. Blood was pouring from his crippled leg.

He felt sorry for the dog. It looked like he felt terrible about what he'd done. But Bolt had to get his front leg some medical help.

* * *

"It's done. He's infected." The black spotted dog reported.

"Good. Then he will be joining us soon."

The dog known as Rev said calmly. "You have one final mission to fulfill Ratchet. It will almost certainly mean your death. Are you in?"

The spotted dog known as Ratchet saluted. "Yes sir. Gladly."

* * *

Bolt limped onto the porch of his home. He let out a breath to lessen the pain. Amazingly the pain went away. Bolt frowned. It was unbelievable.

He rubbed his leg. The wound had disappeared. All traces of blood had disappeared too.

Bolt pinched himself and looked again. It had all vanished.

"Wha…?" Bolt's ears suddenly perked up. A sound from inside the house.

It had been a shatter. Something valuable had been knocked over in the house.

Now Bolts other side took over. His heroic side. He immediately made his way into the house. He didn't make a sound.

A year ago Bolt had been a fugitive. He had run from the now notorious Sector X, and had eventually defeated them.

Mercifully, his involvement in the Sector X scandal had not been mentioned in the news media. The CIA guaranteed that.

But the year of fighting Sector X had made Bolt more than a little paranoid.

Sometimes it's good to be paranoid.

Bolt padded up the stairs. Penny was at school, and her mom was at work.

Other than the scrawny cat Mittens, and the maniac hamster Rhino, the house was empty. But Bolt saw no sign of them.

Each step he took sent a shot of adrenaline through his veins. His stomach tied in knots and his throat was dry. He peered into Penny's room.

"I kill dem aight?"

Bolt rolled into the room. Mittens and Rhino were hanging out the window. The only thing holding them up was a spotted dog.

"You?" Bolt was shocked. The same dog that had injured his leg earlier.

"My names Ratchet. An these guys about to be dead!"

Bolt stared at the dog. Was he crazy? Was he some celebrity stalker or something?

But there was no craziness in the dogs face. It was just blank.

"Let them go."

Ratchet smiled. "Go long."

He grabbed the ball with the screaming hamster and threw it at superhuman speed out the window.

Bolt jumped out the window and streaked across the lawn. He dove and caught the ball in his mouth.

"GOOD CATCH BOLTY!" Ratchet shouted from the window. "Now catch this one."

He grabbed Mittens collar and threw her.

Mittens shrieked as she flew through the air.

Bolt lined up. "I got you."

Mittens plowed into Bolt, smacking him into a tree. "Nice catch Bol…aggggghhhh!"

Bolt frowned. "What?"

Mittens claws had gone into Bolt's right eye.

"Uh…wags, can you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Bolt asked. Mittens removed her claw from his eye.

She gasped. His eye was undamaged. "Your eyes…"

"Yeah?" Bolt asked.

Suddenly there was a flash.

Mittens gasped. Then she fell to the ground. There was a metal talon in her back.

He looked at the dog he had met that morning.

"Why?"

"Just to get you warmed up Bolty." Ratchet said cheerfully. "Next your little...Nickel? Penny? That's it Penny. She dies next."

Bolt growled. "I'm warning you."

"Of what?" Ratchet asked coolly.

Suddenly two green beams cut through the air. Ratchet was no more. Bolt stared in shock. Ratchets burned corpse had been blasted across the yard.

"Oh god." Bolt gasped for breath. He turned his attention to Mittens.

"Mittens? Mittens get up." Bolt cradled the cat in his arms. "MITTENS! GET UP!"

Tears came to his eyes. The claw was very sharp. It had gone deep. She was bleeding to death.

From a distance, Rev watched the whole thing with little emotion. Ratchet was supposed to die. It was a very important part of the plan.

The cat's death made it even better. Bolt's transformation would be sped up even more.

Bolt felt his friends pulse. Rhino had been knocked unconscious by the impact, but was alive. He pushed down on Mittens chest. He collapsed next to her.

Her heart was still beating. It was the faintest thing. But miraculously she was still alive.


End file.
